RETIREDWherever You Go
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: This is the third story about Ash's Pikachu aka Sparker's herd. Thunder, the only Raichu in the herd, meets a lone Raichu with a mysterious past. They get caught in a forest fire... will they survive? Will the herd survive?
1.

21st Century Vulpix presents  
  
WHEREVER YOU GO  
Part 1 - The Strange Raichu  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: I thought I'd got rid of these stupid things... well, I don't own the song Wherever You Go. I just think it's a great song and it gave me the idea for this fic.  
  
This is a fic about Thunder, not my Thunder but Sparkycheeks' cousin from Pikachu For All Eternity and Hard Choices Have To Be Made.   
Thunder's life is pretty normal now. Although it's not always easy being the only Raichu in a herd of Pikachu and some Pichu. Then a mysterious lone Raichu shows up, and Thunder finds adventure... and possibly love?  
Started: 11/5/01  
  
  
Midday.  
The summer sun beat down fiercly. The clearing shimmered in the scorching heat.  
Around the clearing, around fifty or so Pikachu and Pichu took shelter in the shade, where they played, slept, ate, or simply rested and waited for the evening, when it would cool down.  
In the middle of Viridian Forest, in the middle of a clearing, in the middle of a herd of Pikachu and Pichu, a Raichu yawned lazily, lay down and swatted at a fly half-heartedly.  
  
Thunder was bored. She wasn't hungry, and it was really too hot to play. She couldn't be bothered moving, no, she'd wait for the heat to pass. Thunder yawned again. Drowsily waving away another fly, she decided to go to sleep.  
She settled down and closed her eyes. But it was too hard to sleep. Thunder found her mind start to wander. She thought about Sparkycheeks, her reckless, hot tempered cousin. Was it reall so long ago that she'd run off with her brother one day and gotten lost? They were tricked by an angry Persian into going to Pallet Town, and Sparker, her brother, had been captured.  
Being so close, Sparkycheeks and Sparker were both upset about being apart. Sparkycheeks was so upset, she formed a totally irrational plan to go and get Mewtwo, who was just a legend back then, to turn her into a human. She then planned to steal Sparker from his Trainer, thinking that he wouldn't be able to catch her. Thunder and Cutie, Sparkycheeks' youngest brother, had gone after her.  
Sparkycheeks wasn't captured, but the plan fell to pieces when she fell in love with the Trainer's friend... what was his name? Brock. And it turned out that Sparker had never wanted to be rescued. Sparkycheeks was turned back into a Pikachu, and she and Sparker and his Trainer, Ash, and everyone else, stayed together, and Thunder and Cutie went home.  
But that wasn't the end. Chu, Sparkycheeks and Sparker's mother, decided to bring Sparkycheeks back home. Thunder and Cutie had followed, hoping that it wouldn't all end in tears. But when Brock saved Chu's life rather than his own, Chu realised that Sparkycheeks belonged with him.  
Mewtwo brought Brock back to life, and Sparkycheeks became a human again. Chu, Cutie and Thunder went home again.  
  
And now, everything was back to normal.   
Normal isn't that great, thought Thunder, when you're the only Raichu around. She looked around at the herd, and sighed heavily. Before the Sparkycheeks incident, most of the herd had looked up to Thunder. Of course, the entire herd had literally looked up to her, as she was taller than them all. But now, after the Sparkycheeks incident, every single Pichu and Pikachu looked up to her.   
Thunder didn't mind so much, but she wished that they wouldn't act like she was so different. Just because she looked different, didn't mean that she was any more special than any Pichu or Pikachu inside. It was hard, being the only Raichu in the herd. Sometimes, she thought that maybe she shouldn't have evolved. But most of the time, she wished that there was another Raichu in the herd. Someone to relate to. Someone who didn't make her feel so... alone.  
  
Thunder? What are you doing?   
A small voice broke into Thunder's thoughts.  
Huh? Oh, Cutie, she replied. Then she thought for a second. Whaddaya mean, what am I doin'? Do I look like I'm doin' anythin'?  
Oh. Well, are you doing anything?  
Thunder sighed, but she couldn't help but smile. Cutie definitely was... well, cute. Actually, I'm thinkin'.  
What about?  
Cutie must have been the one Pokémon in the herd who didn't set Thunder apart because of the fact she was a Raichu. Cutie understood her better than any of the other Pikachu or Pichu.  
About Sparkycheeks and Sparker, Thunder replied.  
Maybe, right now, they're thinking about us too, said Cutie.  
Just then, two Pichu came running over. They were Cutie's little brothers, Cheeky and Pichi.  
Hi Cutie! said Pichi. Cheeky grinned and knocked him over playfully. They rolled around for a few seconds, while Thunder thought just how much like Sparker and Sparkycheeks they were.   
Wanna come play in the dust? asked Cheeky excitedly.  
Okay! replied Cutie. He turned to Thunder. Will you come play too Thunder?  
Maybe. It's kinna hot to be playin' though.  
  
The four Pokémon ran over to the dust patch. Cheeky dived into it and Pichi did the same, landing on top of her. They laughed and Cutie jumped in too. The three rolled and tumbled, laughing happily. Thunder hesitated for a second, fanning herself with her tail, then jumped in as well, scattering the other three and sending up huge dust clouds. They played together for a while, until they got too hot and just collapsed in a big heap, still laughing.   
Thunder felt better now. She sat up, and Pichi, Cheeky and Cutie fell off her back.  
There were no Pokémon at the opposite end of the clearing because it was in full sun. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes over there. Immediately all noise ceased, and every ear was pricked. All Pokémon watched the undergrowth intently. The rustling increased.  
From the bushes burst something large and orange. "Rai, rai!" it said.  
Immediately every Pokémon scattered. There were no Pikachu or Pichu to be seen. All the herd had hidden, except for Thunder.  
Although usually Thunder was like the Pikachu and Pichu, who were always wary of strangers and would always run, now all she could do was stare. Another Raichu! There was another wild Raichu who she could be friends with.  
Thunder approached the strange Raichu, who seemed sad that the Pichu and Pikachu had run off so quickly.  
Hi stranger, Thunder said. What brings ya here?  
Hi, said the Raichu.   
Thunder studied him. He looked almost exactly like her, but they were both Raichu after all. What immediately struck Thunder was the scar on his face, a deep line in the yellow-orange fur. It stretched from next to his right eye to his right cheek, and was shaped like a lightning bolt.  
I'm not here for any reason. I'm a wanderer.  
Cool, said Thunder. What do they call you?  
I'm Shocker, he replied. What do they call you?  
Thunder.  
Cool meeting you.  
Thunder turned and called to the hiding herd. C'mon guys, ya can come out!  
The herd didn't respond. But Cutie came out of hiding, and behind him, hesitantly, came Cheeky and Pichi.  
Hi, said Cutie. I'm Cutie. What's your name?  
Hi Cutie. I'm Shocker.  
Pichi and Cheeky introduced themselves. Thunder glanced back at the herd. They were watching from their hiding places.  
Don't worry about them, said Cutie. They'll come out soon.  
He's right. It's not like you're a human or somethin', said Thunder. Shocker smiled. Howz about we just go for a walk or something. They'll come out when we get back, she suggested.  
Okay, said Shocker.  
Thunder and Shocker pushed through the undergrowth and set off for a short walk. Pichi and Cheeky went back to play in the dust again.  
  
Shocker and Thunder chatted. Thunder noticed that Shocker didn't seem very keen to talk about his past, or where he came from, so she was careful not to raise the subject.  
Thunder looked up at the sky. Y'know, it's cool havin' another Raichu to talk to, she remarked.  
Neither of them noticed that in some long, dry grass in a patch of sunlight, a small piece of broken glass lay, half hidden, carelessly dropped by some lazy person. The sun caught it, and it acted like a magnifying glass. A small spire of smoke rose from below it. It slowly grew, until the grass caught fire.  
Being so dry, the grass burned quickly. The fire grew and spread. It reached the trees. Fueled by dead leaves and twigs, the fire grew even larger and spread to the trees.  
Thunder and Shocker turned around in alarm at the crackling sound. They came face to face with a forest fire. From back at the clearing came the sounds of the herd screaming.  
Run! cried Shocker. He and Thunder ran.  
They ran for all they were worth. They leaped over rocks and logs. They pushed through thick undergrowth. They stumbled on sticks.  
Suddenly, Thunder tripped. She fell and landed hard on the ground.  
Shocker turned. Thunder!  
Thunder struggled to her feet. Keep going! she cried. She limped forward a few steps. Go on, run!  
Shocker ignored her. He began to come back for her. Suddenly, Thunder! Watch out!  
There was a splintering sound. Thunder looked up to see a flaming branch falling towards her. Thunder! yelled Shocker, as the branch landed. He leapt through the flames.  
Thunder was trapped under the huge burning log.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Finished: 11/5/01  
Aah, that felt good. I haven't written a story like that in a while.  
I'm aware Pikachu13, that Shocker is one of your Pokémon.   
If ya haven't read Pikachu For All Eternity or Hard Choices Have To Be Made, I hope the start made ya want to.  
There won't be anything about Shocker's past in this fic. It'll be in another one, which will be based on a story I did ages ago and never finished. And I'm also gonna write Pichi and Cheeky their own fic, but that won't be for a while. 


	2. Fleeing The Fire

21st Century Vulpix presents  
  
WHEREVER YOU GO  
Part 2 - Fleeing The Fire  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: There isn't one!!! :)  
  
The herd has a good chance of escaping the fire, but what will happen to Thunder and Shocker? Their chances aren't so good with Thunder being trapped under the burning branch...  
Started: 16/5/01  
  
  
Smoke rose above the trees.  
FIRE! screamed the herd.  
FIRE! screamed every single Pokémon in the forest... all, except two.  
***  
Thunder!  
Thunder made no sound.  
I'm coming, Thunder!   
***  
Quick! Everyone, head for the river!  
The herd leader stood back and counted the Pichu and Pikachu as they ran past.  
The fire's still on the other side! We can make it!  
The herd leader was the biggest, smartest, and strongest Pikachu in the herd. His brow creased with worry as he counted and came up one short. He watched the fleeing Pokémon. The parents carried the young. As he watched, the leader realised that the familiar flash of orange was missing.  
Oh no! Thunder's still in the forest!  
At this, half a dozen Pokémon stopped. The rest kept going, although more reluctantly.  
Thunder's stuck in the fire! cried Cutie as the realisation hit. With the other Raichu!  
That's where the fire is! cried Thunder's mother.  
We have to rescue her! yelled Cheeky. She stepped forward. So did Pichi.  
Cutie, and Thunder's parents stepped forward too.  
No, you can't do that! It's too dangerous! Just get to the river! The leader looked towards the flaming half of the forest. I'll go.  
The leader's mate ran up to him. No, you can't do that! She took his paw in hers. There's nothing you can do, she said staring into his eyes. Just wait for the Water Pokémon.  
Reluctantly, the leader took one last look at the fiery wall that was the forest. Then he turned and followed his herd.  
  
The herd raced towards the river. As they reached the bank, those that could swim against the current carried the ones that couldn't. Eventually, the whole herd reached safety. They looked on from the other bank. The Water Pokémon were already rushing towards the fire. But by now it was tens of feet tall. The Water Pokémon, natural firefighters, struggled to keep it under control. They knew their only hope was that help would come. Help, from the closest city's fire brigade.  
***  
Sweat made tracks through Shocker's fur. The heat was intense. But while Thunder was trapped, he didn't care. There she was, under the branch. Unconscious.  
Shocker raced towards her. Suddenly, another flaming branch broke off a tree. It landed right in front of him. Shocker gathered his courage and leapt over it. He passed through the flames and landed hard. Grimacing, he picked himself up. Determination carried him over to where Thunder lay. She had been overcome by smoke. Shocker gritted his teeth and strained to lift the branch. Flames licked at his paws but he didn't care. His only thought was for Thunder.  
With a final heave, he tossed the branch out of the way. Ignoring the searing pain from his singed paws, he lifted Thunder onto his shoulders.  
Then he turned, and ran. Shocker dodged flaming logs. He leapt over flaming grass. Another flaming branch dropped off a tree above him. Shocker dived and Thunder flew off his back. The branch crashed down just behind him. Thunder landed like a sack of spuds. Slowly, she began to stir. She opened her eyes.  
Shocker?...  
Shocker inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Are you okay?  
I'm fine, replied Thunder, standing up slowly.   
Let's get out of here!  
The two Pokémon raced away from the flames, picking the easiest path. There was no time to consider where they were going. They just ran blindly.  
Thunder leapt over a burning log. Shocker was right behind her. He landed and tripped. Thunder quickly turned around and helped him up. The two kept running. Around them the other forest Pokémon were also fleeing.  
Fleeing the flames.  
***  
The news that Thunder and Shocker were missing spread through the herd quickly. Seventy or so Pikachu and Pichu stood nervously at the far river bank, waiting.   
Spread all the way up and down the bank were forest Pokémon of every type. Caterpie and Weedle, Metapod and Kakuna, Butterfree and Beedrill. Pidgey and Pidgeotto separate from the Spearow. A single Fearow and a single Pidgeot.  
They stood silently, watching the Water Pokémon fighting the fire. Even with Ground and Rock Types helping, they were losing the battle. Still there was no sign of the city's fire fighting forces. Without them, each Pokémon knew that there was no hope for the forest... or any Pokémon in it.  
***  
Shocker, Thunder, and the other Pokémon kept running. Running for all they were worth. But already many were beginning to tire. Still they kept on.  
Then, there was a creaking, cracking sound, and a 25 metre tall tree came crashing down. All the Pokémon stopped. The flaming tree blocked their path. They were trapped.  
From all around were cries of fear.  
Then, from nowhere, a dozen streams of water sprayed at the tree. The Water Pokémon had arrived.  
But they were just not powerful enough. They tried their hardest, but they just did not have the power. There weren't enough Water Pokémon in the entire forest to put out a fire this big.  
The flames reflected themselves in Shocker and Thunder's eyes as they held each other in fear. If the city's fire fighters didn't arrive soon...  
None of these Pokémon would survive.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Finished: 17/5/01  
... hmmm, suitable comment?... ... ... ... I'm hungry ... Oh oh oh, I know--REVIEW! 


	3. Lost

21st Century Vulpix presents  
  
WHEREVER YOU GO  
Part 3 - Lost  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: There is one :( ... I don't own the songs in here.  
  
'Kay... if Thunder and Shocker do end up escaping the fire, they still have to make it back through Viridian Forest--the natural maze...  
  
  
Thunder and Shocker hugged each other tightly. About twenty Pokémon were squashed into the cramped space. Surrounding them on every side was fire. This can't get any worse, thought Thunder.  
Then came the telltale creak from above.  
Not again! she said out loud. She and Shocker looked up anxiously.  
Shocker licked his dry lips. If that branch falls... His voice trailed off. He and Thunder looked around. There was no room for it to fall in. And none of the Pokémon there could catch a branch that heavy.   
They continued to stare at the branch, right over their heads.  
Thunder--  
Shocker-- they began at the same time. Thunder and Shocker stopped.  
You first, said Shocker.  
No, you, replied Thunder.  
The two looked at each other for a second. Another longer creak prompted them.  
I love you, they blurted out together.  
The branch gave a final creak and they hugged each other tighter. There was a crack, and they shut their eyes.  
But instead of a branch hitting them, all they heard was a "Squiiirrrrrrrrrrrrtle!"  
They looked up immediately to see a group of Squirtle in sunglasses Water Gunning the branch. It flew back from the force and bounced away into the forest.  
The Squirtle Squad wasted no time in spraying the rest of the flames. Soon, with the added help of the forest's Water, Rock and Ground Pokémon the fire was out. The blackened trees sent columns of smoke soaring up into the air. The forest seemed to sigh with relief.  
***  
Soon all the forest Pokémon had gone back to their homes, or what was left of them. Thunder and Shocker set off in search of Thunder's herd.  
But they were faced with another problem. When Shocker had run from the fire, he had not had time to note where he was going. Being new to the area, he didn't have a clue how to get back. And although Thunder had lived there all her life, finding her herd in the winding natural maze of Viridian Forest was close to impossible. The scent of smoke and ash masked any that she might recognise, and the forest looked so much different when it was black and burnt.   
So now they wandered, searching for a familiar area. But neither Pokémon minded as much as would be expected. As long as they were together, nothing else mattered to Thunder and Shocker.  
Shocker, I've been thinking, said Thunder. When we get back... would you like to be part of our herd?  
Shocker looked down at the ground. He had thought this might happen. What can I say? he wondered. What can I tell her, without giving away my secret?  
Shocker slowed down. I can't stop searching, he thought, no matter what. The image of a face came into his mind. I won't stop searching until I've found you, no matter what, he told it silently. I will find you.  
But it was so hard! How could he leave Thunder? After what they'd been through, it would be impossible. What can I do? he pleaded silently. Oh, if only had never lost you in the first place...  
I, I ... can't, he said finally.   
Why not? asked Thunder. She regarded Shocker sadly. He closed his eyes as the painful memories of his past came flooding back. Thunder decided not to ask any more. She could tell it involved his past. Why, she wondered for the hundredth time, why doesn't he want anyone to find out his past? What could have happened? But she said nothing. She turned away so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.  
Thunder... Shocker began. Please don't be too upset. It's not because of you. I wish I didn't have to leave, but I do. I really do love you.  
Thunder turned back and looked into Shocker's eyes. A single tear slid over the scar on his cheek. I love you too Shocker, she said.  
Then let's make the most of the time we have together, he replied.  
Thunder nodded sadly.  
I'll come back someday, Shocker said.  
***  
Shocker ran and ran. He was getting closer. She was around here somewhere. The image floated into his mind again. Yes, I'm going to find you, he thought. I'm right on your trail. He kept running, until he reached the edge of a forest.   
Shocker stopped. This place was familiar. There was something about the bright new growth on the trees, the familiar smell...  
Of course! Viridian Forest! He had been there before... The fire... Thunder!  
The image in his mind was replaced with another. A Raichu.  
I can go see Thunder again! he thought happily. But this time, I won't make the same mistake again. This time, I won't leave her. This time... I'll ask her to come with me.  
The thoughts stirred another memory in Thunder's head. A human song he'd heard before somewhere. He couldn't help but sing it.  
  
Talking away  
I don't know what I'm to say  
I'll say it anyway  
Today's another day to find you  
Shining away  
I'll be coming for your love ok  
  
Take on me (Take on me)  
Take me on (Take on me)  
I'll be gone in a day or two  
  
So, needless to say at odds and ends  
But I'll be stumbling away  
Slowly learning that life is ok  
Say after me  
It's so much better to be safe than sorry  
  
Take on me (take on me)  
Take me on (take on me)  
I'll be gone in a day or two  
  
O, things that you say  
Yeah, is it life or just a play  
My worries away  
You're all the things I've got to remember  
You shine away  
I'll be coming for you anyway  
  
Take on me (take on me)  
Take me on (take on me)  
I'll be gone in a day or two  
  
Take on me (take on me)  
Take me on (take on me)  
I'll be gone in a day or two  
(Take on me)  
(Take on me)  
***  
Shocker woke with a start. He looked around.  
It was night. He and Thunder had decided to sleep at the base of a tree.  
Shocker thought about the dream for a while. Eventually tiredness overcame him and he fell back asleep. The dream faded away almost immediately.  
***  
Another day of searching. Thunder was feeling much happier than yesterday. She thought about the fact that until they found the herd, she and Shocker would be together. She smiled. Thunder looked over at Shocker, and suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to sing. She did.  
  
Wherever you go  
That's where I wanna be  
Wanna go wherever you lead  
You are my heart and soul  
I will always follow  
Wherever you go  
Wherever you go  
  
Life before you  
Was full of near misses  
Uncertain nights  
And half hearted kisses  
Isn't it unbelievable  
Almost inconceivable  
But here you are   
Like a waking dream  
With love beyond imagining  
  
Wherever you go  
That's where I wanna be  
Wanna go wherever you lead  
You are my heart and soul  
I will always follow  
Wherever you go  
Wherever you go  
  
You look in my eyes  
And I can see heaven  
You hold me close  
And it feels like forever  
Isn't it unbelievable  
Baby it's a miracle  
'Cause here you are  
Like an open door  
To everything I've waited for  
  
Wherever you go  
That's where I wanna be  
Wanna go wherever you lead  
You are my heart and soul  
I will always follow  
  
Wherever you go  
That's where I wanna be  
Wanna go wherever you lead  
You are my heart and soul  
I will always follow  
  
No matter how far  
Or whatever winding road you choose  
Wherever you are  
I wanna be there  
I wanna be there  
  
Wherever you go  
That's where I wanna be  
Wanna go wherever you lead  
You are my heart and soul  
I will always follow  
  
Wherever you go  
That's where I wanna be  
Wanna go wherever you lead  
You are my heart and soul  
I will always follow  
  
Wherever you go  
That's where I wanna be  
Wanna go wherever you lead  
You are my heart and soul  
I will always follow  
  
Wherever you go  
That's where I wanna be  
Wanna go wherever you lead  
You are my heart and soul  
I will always follow  
Wherever you go  
Wherever you go  
  
Shocker smiled at Thunder and she smiled back. It isn't bad, they both thought, being lost.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Ack! You realise what this is!?! The secondary genre... IT'S A ROMANCE!!! *faints* *wakes up* I never thought I would write one... Actually, I never thought I could write one... Ah well, now you just have to review! The song Take Me On is very deep, so don't say it doesn't make sense. It does. 


	4. Be There With You

21st Century Vulpix presents  
  
WHEREVER YOU GO  
Part 4 - Be There With You  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: Boohoo, another one. I don't own the song.  
  
Finally, the final part in all it's finality... is that even a word? Anywayz, Will Shocker go? Or will he stay? Place your bets!  
Started: 1/6/01  
  
Shocker!  
Thunder stopped dead. What-- began Shocker, but Thunder silenced him.  
Listen!  
Shocker listened. The two Pokémon stood there, ears pricked. Faintly, the sound filtered through the trees. The sound of a herd of Pikachu.  
It's them!   
Thunder began to run. Shocker followed a few steps behind. A smile crept across Thunder's face. She laughed, and ran faster.  
Wait up! called Shocker. With a burst of speed he managed to pull even.  
As the crashed through the undergrowth, the sound grew louder and louder. Thunder and Shocker burst through the undergrowth and into the clearing. Immediately every Pokémon there looked up.  
THUNDER! cried the herd. Thunder was swamped by Pikachu and Pichu. They all talked at once.  
We're so glad you're okay! cried her mother, hugging her.  
What happened?  
How did you get out of the fire?  
Finally they backed off a little. Cutie came up to Thunder. Hi Thunder! he said, hugging her. You're alright! He let go. Hi Shocker! You're alright too!  
Immediately they Pokémon started talking again. They wanted to know what happened, and about Shocker.  
All I remember is when the fire started, this huge branch fell on me. I saw Shocker come back for me, then I blacked out. I woke up and he'd carried me halfway across the forest. Then we got stuck in this clearin', and the Squirtle Squad came 'n saved us from being flattened by another branch, Thunder turned to Shocker. Shocker saved my life!  
All eyes turned to him. He fidgeted, a little embarassed. Well, I couldn't just leave her! I did what anyone would do! I'm no hero! he protested.   
Thunder smiled and looked at him. Well, you're my hero, she said, and kissed him. The entire clearing erupted into wild cheering. For there were more than just the Pikachu herd in the clearing. The herd had kindly let any Pokémon left without a home stay in their clearing.  
Thunder and Shocker pulled apart, Shocker looking even more embarassed. Thunder just smiled.  
It is hard to believe, but the strength of their love sparked off a miracle. As they watched, the entire forest regrew in front of their eyes. The Pokémon looked on in amazement. Thunder and Shocker just smiled.  
***  
Later that night, surrounded by the young, healthy new growth, all the herd slept under the open, starry sky. Well, all but two.  
Shocker and Thunder were both wide awake.  
Not being able to sleep, Shocker had wandered away from the herd. He stood, leaning with one paw on a regenerated tree, deep in thought. Finally, one thing was clear to him. It was a hard choice, but he had decided to stay with Thunder, as part of the herd.  
On the opposite side of the clearing, Thunder had also been unable to sleep and was awake, staring at the stars. It was clear to her now as well. She looked at the sleeping herd. She loved them, but Thunder just didn't feel right staying with them. It was as if something were missing. Thunder had always had very good instincts, and now they told her that the right place for her was not with the herd. She had decided to join Shocker on his mysterious quest.  
  
Shocker wandered around the clearing. Lately he had been recalling a lot of human songs. He understood them properly now, for the first time.   
I never cared for simple words of tenderness  
I never thought my life could be as sweet as this  
But now I know  
I want to spend it all with you baby  
  
Thunder was also wandering, in the opposite direction.  
I drive my car and think about you constantly  
I lie awake and I want to feel you next to me  
  
Thunder and Shocker unconsciously sang together.  
What can I do?  
My life's only complete with you baby  
And it feels so right  
You are the one I treasure  
A part of me forever  
  
And I'll be there with you  
Whatever you do  
With all of my heart I promise you  
I'll be there with you  
Just know that it's true  
With all of my heart I'm there for you  
  
Wherever you go  
I'll be there  
Whatever we're up against  
Just know that I'll be there with you  
You're like the sun that brightens up the darkest skies  
The only one I'm seeing when I close my eyes  
Oh can't you see  
You'll never be alone again baby  
And don't you know  
You are the one I treasure  
(You are the one I treasure)  
A part of me forever  
  
And I'll be there with you  
Whatever you do  
With all of my heart I promise you  
And I'll be there with you  
Just know that it's true  
With all of my heart I'm there for you  
  
Wherever you go  
I'll be there  
Whatever we're up against  
Just know that I'll be there with you baby  
You're like the sunrise I've waited to see  
A beautiful moment always with me  
I've waited a lifetime only to be  
Be with you  
  
And I'll be there with you  
Whatever you do  
With all of my heart I promise you  
I'll be there with you  
Just know that it's true  
With all of my heart I'm there for you  
  
I'll be there with you  
Whatever you do  
With all of my heart I promise you  
I'll be there with you  
Just know that it's true  
With all of my heart I'm there for you  
  
Just know that I'll be there  
Be there with you  
  
Thunder and Shocker bumped into each other.   
Thunder?  
Shocker! What are you doing up?  
Shocker looked down at the ground. Well, I... He looked back up. I've decided to stay here, with you,  
Thunder stared deeply into Shocker's eyes. No Shocker, you don't have to do that, she said softly. You have to get on with your quest. I'll come with you,  
Shocker looked at the herd. He looked back at Thunder. Won't they miss you?  
Thunder looked at them. They'll understand, she told Shocker. The two Pokémon smiled, and ran off into the forest.  
  
Wherever you go  
That's where I wanna be  
Wanna go wherever you lead  
You are my heart and soul  
I will always follow  
Wherever you go  
Wherever you go  
  
Life before you  
Was full of near misses  
Uncertain nights  
And half hearted kisses  
Isn't it unbelievable  
Almost inconceivable  
But here you are   
Like a waking dream  
With love beyond imagining  
  
Wherever you go  
That's where I wanna be  
Wanna go wherever you lead  
You are my heart and soul  
I will always follow  
Wherever you go  
Wherever you go  
  
You look in my eyes  
And I can see heaven  
You hold me close  
And it feels like forever  
Isn't it unbelievable  
Baby it's a miracle  
'Cause here you are  
Like an open door  
To everything I've waited for  
  
Wherever you go  
That's where I wanna be  
Wanna go wherever you lead  
You are my heart and soul  
I will always follow  
  
Wherever you go  
That's where I wanna be  
Wanna go wherever you lead  
You are my heart and soul  
I will always follow  
  
No matter how far  
Or whatever winding road you choose  
Wherever you are  
I wanna be there  
I wanna be there  
  
Wherever you go  
That's where I wanna be  
Wanna go wherever you lead  
You are my heart and soul  
I will always follow  
  
Wherever you go  
That's where I wanna be  
Wanna go wherever you lead  
You are my heart and soul  
I will always follow  
  
Wherever you go  
That's where I wanna be  
Wanna go wherever you lead  
You are my heart and soul  
I will always follow  
  
Wherever you go  
That's where I wanna be  
Wanna go wherever you lead  
You are my heart and soul  
I will always follow  
Wherever you go  
Wherever you go  
  
  
THE END  
  
YAY!!! Now, I'm off to watch Pokémon: The First Movie.  



End file.
